Spellbound
by Parkerwillc
Summary: Elphaba Thropp, a girl born with green skin and strange abilities, discovers her true identity and destiny when she attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The country side, with it's rolling hills and luscious greenery, flickered past the window of the train car. Elphaba watched in silence for a while before pulling a book out from her leather rucksack. She cracked it open to whatever page she had marked, and began to let her mind wonder through the pages. It had been a few hours and she had no idea how much longer it would be until the train reached Hogwarts. She heard other kids wandering out in the corridor, poking their heads in different compartments, starting up conversations.

God, she prayed, please don't let anyone come into my compartment. She was not in the mood to see their reactions, the gaping mouths and wide eyes when they saw the girl with the green skin. Even in the wizard community, being green was not usual. Wizards would of course be more accepting of it than muggles, but the initial shock was inevitable, and Elphaba did not feel like dealing with it now.

Her nerves were high and she began to grow anxious, waiting for any sign of the trains arrival. It had only been a few days that she'd known about the world of wizards, about magic and sorcery. A child born to muggles, Elphaba Thropp struggled her whole life to understand why she was so different from everyone else. Her strange abilities, like her bizarre power to speak to animals, or her telekinesis, always made her feel like some sort of freak. But the worst thing was the green. There was no hiding it. Her parents kept her inside most of the time, away from the outside world so that no one would discover her verdigris.

But on the day of her fifteenth birthday, Elphaba fled. It was time to see the world, to take a chance. The only way she would be able to do so was if she left everything behind. Her parents and younger sister, Nessarose, would be devastated if she were to run away. But it needed to happen. Elphaba was tired of staying inside all the time, seeing the same people and doing the same things. She needed to find out who she was, and what made her so different.

With no direction, she stole away in the night, using the darkness to conceal her green skin. She took a train to London and tried looking for an inn that would take her at such a late hour. The only place she could find was a strange, old pub called "The Leaky Cauldron". The man who ran the place offered her a small room and did not seem to question the color of her skin. It was the first time in her life that someone reacted so carelessly to seeing her. At first, Elphaba thought that maybe the dark of the night prevented him from seeing the green, but when she visited the pub area again in the morning, none of the other customers seemed to notice or care.

In fact, when Elphaba began to look around at the other people in the pub, she realized that they were all somewhat unusual, as well. Their clothes were strange and old-looking, like out of a fairy tale. And everyone wore cloaks. They continued to be un-phased by Elphaba's appearance.

Finally, a young man with dark hair and pretty eyes who had just ordered coffee came over and sat next to her.

"I've never seen you in here before," he smiled at her.

"This is my first day in London," she said hesitantly. She'd never talked to a boy before.

"Figures," he nodded, "I think I would have remembered seeing a green girl. Name's Flynn Ryder."

"Elphaba Thropp."

"That's quite a name. I don't recall any Thropps in the wizard community."

"The what?" Elphaba was confused.

"Wizard community, you know? I don't know of a Thropp family that are wizards."

Elphaba leaned back in disbelief, "Wizards? What are you talking about?" She realized that she was talking rather loud. Some of the other people began to turn their heads towards her. Flynn's eyes grew wide.

"You don't...know? About...us? About magic?"

She shook her head slowly.

Flynn took a deep breath and began to tell her the story of the wizarding world, of an evil ruler who was vanquished years ago by an infant child, and a boarding school that trained young wizards and witches in the magical arts. The pub they were in was in fact an enchanted pub that only wizards could access, and that Elphaba being able to be there meant only one thing: Elphaba was a witch.

It all made so much sense. Her powers, her green skin. Always being treated like a freak and never having anyone to relate to. Elphaba sat speechless as the pieces began to come together. Elphaba Thropp was a witch, and her destiny was to go to the wizard school and learn magic. There, she would finally be with people who accepted her, people like her. And then she would use her powers to make good.

She was shocked. Astonished. So many questions finally answered and she had only ran away the night before. Flynn grinned as she gave him the biggest hug and cried tears of happiness in his arms. She finally knew who she was.

Flynn told her that he was about to start his fourth and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and that he would help her enroll and get all the things she needed. They visited a place called Diagon Alley where she purchased her school supplies using money from the school's account (yes, there was a wizard bank, managed by goblins, no less). Elphaba also purchased a large black owl named Darian who, she was told, would be good for delivering messages.

The next few days passed, and Elphaba absorbed herself in all the books she bought in Diagon Alley. She read them cover to cover, learning everything there was to know about the wizarding world, and magic, and famous wizards like Merlin and the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Flynn told her that Dumledore was one of the greatest sorcerers to live, and an even better professor. Elphaba read his biography and grew very excited to study under such a fabulous and kind wizard.

Finally, the day had come to take the train to Hogwarts. Flynn took Elphaba to King's Cross station and showed her the enchanted portal called Platform 9 3/4 that took them to the school train. Flynn reminded her not to be nervous, no matter what house she was sorted in or what people thought of her skin color. He gave her a hug and then was off to join the other seniors. Elphaba found a train car to herself and sat silently as the Hogwarts Express began to depart.

Now, she had been sitting alone for quite a few many hours, when suddenly the door to her compartment slid open. Two girls her age stood in the door frame. One had very thick, curly brown hair and was already wearing her school robes.

"Have you seen a toad? Someone named Neville's missing one," the curly haired girl asked in a prudish sort of voice. Neither girls seemed to notice or care about Elphaba's green complexion.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't." She responded, clearing her throat nervously. She was still so worried that these girls would make fun of her skin.

"Alright. Well, thanks anyway." The other girl smiled warmly, clutching her books closer to her chest as she turned to go, her brown ponytail whipping behind her.

But the curly haired girl stayed staring at Elphaba, studying her.

"Are you reading 'Hogwarts: A History'?" She motioned to the book Elphaba was holding.

"Yes, I was just trying to make sure I hadn't missed anything." Elphaba felt foolish, sitting alone the entire train ride just reading about the school.

But the girl did not seem to think so, at all. In fact, she came over and sat across from Elphaba and began to talk very fast.

"Isn't it just fascinating? I've been reading quite a lot of books to prepare, and it seems that Hogwarts is such a masterpiece of both architecture and education. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way." She held out her hand for Elphaba to shake.

Elphaba accepted the hand shake and smiled. "I'm Elphaba Thropp."

"Nice to meet you. I just can't believe that we're going to Hogwarts. I mean, I only found out that I was a witch a few days ago!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Me too."

"So you're muggle-born too, then? Finally! I'm so glad I've met another one," Hermione said, then added, "The girl who was with me earlier, Belle, is from a wizard family, I think."

Elphaba shrugged. "Well, my parents are as muggle as they come. You can only imagine what it was like for them to raise a green daughter."

Hermione looked slightly taken aback. "I didn't want to say anything. I'm sure you're tired of explaining yourself."

"No, it's okay. The truth is, you are one of the first people whose treated me with respect, instead of taking one look at me and running away. You and a boy named Flynn Rider."

"Well, us wizards are all kind of used to being seen as outsiders, aren't we?" Hermione replied. Elphaba nodded softly and the two laughed warmly with each other.

The rest of the train ride went by much faster now that Hermione was there to talk to Elphaba. They discussed their childhood, their discovery of the wizarding world, and which house they wished to be sorted into. Hermione was torn between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Elphaba was aiming more towards Gryffindor because that was the house that Flynn was in.

"Flynn Rider, now he's the head boy of Gryffindor, I've heard!" Hermione's eyes were wide with interest.

"Yes, he's very nice and charming. He taught me all that I know about the wizarding world."

Suddenly the compartment door slid open, and the girl who was with Hermione, Belle, entered.

"Oh, there you are, Hermione. I was looking all over for you!" She said in a sweet voice. Her face was lovely and kind, with big brown eyes and flowly hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Sorry, I hope Neville was able to find his toad?" Hermione asked.

Belle laughed, "Yes, finally! It was on the other side of the train by the time we found it!"

Hermione motioned to Elphaba. "This is my new friend, Elphaba. She's muggle-born too and loves to read! Elphaba, this is Belle."

"Pleased to meet you, Elphaba!" Belle shook Elphaba's hand.

"Thank you, you too," she replied softly. She glanced out the window, the sky was growing dark quickly. Suddenly the train began to slow down. "We must be there now."

The three exchanged nervous glances as the train came to a complete stop. Outside, it appeared that they had stopped in a old train station outside by a small village.

The three girls gathered their things and followed the line exiting the train. The first-year students were directed to a pathway leading up to the edge of a massive lake which reflected the starry sky. At the front of the line, holding a flickering lamp, stood the tallest man Elphaba had ever seen. He had to have been ten whole feet tall, and his shaggy black hair and beard made him look like a hulking creature of the night.

"That has to be Hagrid," Belle whispered to them. "He's a half-giant. And he works as the school's groundskeeper."

"He looks terrifying," Elphaba's eyes were wide with exasperation.

"Apparently, he's as friendly as fairy," Hermione replied. Elphaba nodded, but then admited to herself that she wasn't quite sure exactly how friendly fairies were. Hagrid raised the lamp and began to introduce himself.

"Welcome, first-years," He shouted over the hundred-or-so children waiting in front of the lake. "I am your groundskeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. Now, if I could have a nice, single-file line starting here, we can start loading the boats." He gestured towards the hundreds of tiny little boats that were waiting at the shore line.

Soon, Elphaba, Hermione, and Belle were in their own personal boat (which rowed itself), sailing across the shimmering waters of the lake. Suddenly, a beautiful, gigantic castle appeared in the distance, the many towers and turrets spiraled and sparkled against the moonlight. It was Hogwarts, the school for witches and wizards. It was the place where Elphaba would finally belong.

When their boat finally reached the other side of the lake, they were directed to another pathway that led to the entrance of the castle. The first-year students all climbed up the marble stairs and walked through the huge oak doors, and once inside, they found themselves inside a beautiful and ornate entryway corridor. The ceilings were incredibly high and illuminated with golden chandeliers. The students walked to the middle of the hall, and stopped, gathering around a stern-looking woman who stood before another magnificent set of doors.

"Good evening," she said in a thick Scottish accent, "I am Professor McGonogall, Head of Gryffindor House. In a few moments you will enter the Great Hall and be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted, your house will become like your family. You will eat, sleep, and live and your housemates."

The three girls all looked nervously at each other as Professor McGonogall slipped inside the large oak doors. Hopefully they would be sorted into the same house. The students stood in silence as they waited for the doors to open. Elphaba heard some of them snickering behind her.

"Do you see that girl up there? She's green!"

"My God, I can't believe it!"

"Someone should ask her why!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes, throwing an irritated glare in the direction of the whispering kids.

"Be quiet, she can hear us!" Someone said.

"What's she gonna do? Torture us in her swamp?" Another kid scoffed loudly.

Elphaba turned around and found the kid who was laughing. He was skinny with slicked back, white-blonde hair. She approached him angrily.

"Alright, let's get this all out of the way!" She spoke loudly so everyone could hear her. "No, I am not seasick. I did not eat grass as a child. And yes, I have always been green!"

The other students looked startled as she and the boy stared each other down. He smiled, smugly.

"Woah, there! Calm down, Mr. Grinch!" He laughed with his friends as she blushed in humiliation.

"You better watch yourself, kid!" She pointed at him.

"Oh no, I'm shaking!" He howled sarcastically.

Suddenly the oak doors swung open. Elphaba turned away from the boy as Professor McGonogall stepped back out and motioned for them to follow her.

The students filed in behind her as she lead them through the Great Hall. It was one of the biggest rooms Elphaba had ever seen. Four large wooden tables, one for each of the four houses, stretched across the floor. The hundreds of older students had already taken their seats at their appropriate tables. The walls were lined with massive stain glass windows, the ceiling seemed to have some sort of enchantment on it that made it appear to look like the night sky. The students followed McGonogall to the end of the room where a fifth table was set across the back wall. This table appeared to be where the school's staff sat, all of them watching the new students closely. In front of the staff table, stood a small wooden stool with an old witch's hat on top.

"When I call your name, you will step forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," McGonogall gestured to the old, dirty-looking hat, "The hat will then sort you into your appropriate house." She took out a piece of parchment and unfolded it, and began reading off the names of all the first-year students. The chosent student would walk up one-by-one and sit on the stool while McGonogall gently placed the hat on their heads. There would be an awkward silence as the hat pondered where each student should be placed. Finally, a mouth-shaped tear in the hat would open up and announce loudly which house had been chosen. Each student would then walk over and sit at their house's table as all the rest of the students and staff applauded.

Elphaba waited patiently as several names were called before her. Belle and Hermione were both sorted into Gryffindor, and Elphaba hoped that she would be, too. The blonde boy, whom Elphaba learned was named Draco Malfoy, was sorted into Slytherin almost a split-second after the hat was placed on his head.

Finally, McGonogall called Elphaba's name. Everyone waited in anticipation to see where the green girl would be placed. She made her way up to the stool and sat down nervously. McGonogall put the Sorting Hat on her head and suddenly Elphaba could hear the hat whispering to her, almost telepathically.

"Hmm... This is a difficult decision," the hat said, "Going by the green color of your skin, Slytherin should be an obvious choice!"

Elphaba thought to herself that out of the four houses, Slytherin was her least favorite choice. Also, the blonde bully Draco Malfoy had just been put there.

The Sorting Hat seemed to be able to read her mind. "Not a fan of Slytherin? Okay, then let's go with... GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat exclaimed the word triumphantly and everyone at the Gryffindor table began to cheer and applaud excitedly. Elphaba smiled with relief as she joined Hermione and Belle at the table. She saw Flynn Rider sitting down at the other side of the table, and he smiled at her and gave her a proud nod.

They watched the rest of the students be sorted, although Elphaba was so relieved to be sorted into Gryffindor that she couldn't pay much attention. The only thing she could remember was a girl named Galinda Upland who threw a fit after being sorted into Gryffindor, apparently because she came from a long line of Slytherins.

When the sorting ceremony was complete, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair at the staff table and called for attention.

"Congratulations on your houses, first years. And welcome. Welcome all to Hogwarts! May we begin the year with a few reminders? First, I would like to introduce the new students to our caretaker, Mr. Filch." Dumbledore gestured across the Great Hall to a greasy-looking man who was holding and stroking a large cat. Mr. Filch glared back at the students and Dumbledore in response, then returned to petting his cat.

"Mr. Filch is in charge of making sure all students obey curfew regulations, and are not wandering outside their dormitories at night. Another reminder: all students will be forbidden to enter the third floor corridor on the right-hand side for the duration of the school year. Now, that we have made our announcements, let's dig in!"

Dumbledore waved his arms out in front of him, and suddenly the empty plates and goblets that had been sitting on the tables became filled with piles of delicious food and drink. Elphaba's plate was loaded with hot, flaky bread rolls and steamy baked ham with a sweet sauce drizzled over it. It was one of the best meals she had ever eaten, and when she finished a helping of something or took the last drink from her goblet, they would magically refill.

During dinner, the Great Hall seemed to come alive with the sound of chatter and laughter from the hundreds of students. Elphaba, Hermione and Belle started a conversation with the boy who had lost his toad on the train, Neville Longbottom. Neville was a round-faced boy with a pitifully shy and sensitive personality.

"I really don't understand why I made Gryffindor. I mean, my grandmother tells me I'm afraid of my own shadow!" Neville told them sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Neville," Hermione tried to cheer him up, "The Sorting Hat is designed to always put students in the perfect house for them." Neville shrugged in response.

Suddenly, a series of whooshing noises came from outside the Great Hall, followed by the entrance of several flying, translucent creatures.

"Those must be the ghosts of Hogwarts!" Belle exclaimed.

The ghosts floated and soared across the room, whipping about and interacting with the students. Hermione explained to Belle and Elphaba that the Gryffindor House Ghost was a spirit called Nearly Headless Nick, who eventually floated over to introduce himself.

"Why hello! Welcome to Gryffindor!" Nearly Headless Nick bowed to the trio of girls before addressing Elphaba personally. "You have a beautiful shade of skin, my dear," he told her, "we are honored to have some variety in Gryffindor!" Elphaba smiled shyly. It was the first time she had ever been complimented on her skin.

When dinner was over, Dumbledore dismissed the Head Boys/Girls of each house to direct the first year students to their dormitories. The Gryffindors followed Flynn Rider out of the Great Hall and into the gigantic tower where the grand staircase stretched out high above them. The thousands of paintings on the walls seemed to come alive, with all of the subjects moving about and chatting away with each other. One painting of a green witch winked at Elphaba as the group passed by. Before they ascended up the first flight of stairs, Flynn turned and addressed the group.

"Now, make sure you all are careful. The staircases do like to change," he said.

"Change?" Elphaba asked Hermione and Belle, who both shrugged. The group of first-year students followed Flynn up the multiple set of staircases, and soon they realized what Flynn meant. At any given time a flight of stairs would break apart from the level it was attached to and wind around, joining a completely new wing of the castle. Flynn quickly led them up a good deal of staircases so that no one would get stuck on one that started moving. Eventually, the group were led into a corridor and began a series of turns and passages until they reached an empty hall with a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress at the end.

When Flynn approached the portrait, the Fat Lady turned her head and asked him, "Password?"

"Caput Dracones," he responded confidently.

The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait swung open like a door, revealing a hidden passage inside that led a beautiful lounging area with a fireplace and several couches and chairs.

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," said Flynn, "This is where you'll be doing most of your studying throughout the school year. You will find your rooming assignments posted outside the dormitories, girls on the left, boys on the right." He pointed to the two respected doorways. "Gentlemen, follow me. Ladies, you're on your own." Flynn and the boys left to go up to the boys dormitories and Elphaba followed the girls.

The dormitories were all placed up and down a large tower with a winding staircase. As they passed a room, the girls would check each Room Assignment Sheet outside the door to see if they were assigned to that room. As they ventured further up the tower, more and more girls were leaving the group to be in their selected dormitory. Elphaba, Belle, Hermione, and a few other girls remained as they neared the top of the tower. The second-to-last room was assigned to Hermione, Belle, and a girl named Lavender Brown. Elphaba was dissapointed that she wasn't assigned to a dorm with her two new friends, and now she would have to share the last dormitory with Galinda Upland, the girl who wanted to be in Slytherin.

Galinda gave Elphaba a disgusted look when she realized who she would would be rooming with.

"You have got to be kidding me, right?" She tossed her pretty blonde hair angrily, and threw herself on one of the two beds. Elphaba awkwardly took her place on the other bed as Galinda yanked her covers over her head and didn't say a word for several minutes. Elphaba eventually figured that Galinda had fallen asleep.

Until then, Elphaba had been in love with her new school. But being roommates with Galinda Upland was going to be very interesting, she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Professor Severus Snape's Potions Classroom was dark and dusty compared to other parts of the school, because he had boarded up all of the windows except for one at the front of the classroom where he stood menacingly. The light of the window streaming out from behind him made him look like a silhouette of a black bat, his greasy black hair hanging down in front of his sullen eyes.

"There will be no horse-play or sillyness in this classroom," he addressed the class in a low, monotone voice, "That being said, I don't expect many of you to understand the exact art of potion-making, however, if you are successful in this class, a huge doorway of opportunity will be presented to you."

Elphaba listened attentively as he lectured the class. It was her first class at Hogwarts, and she wanted to be sure that she didn't miss anything. In the back of the class, Galinda and Draco Malfoy were whispering and laughing, though Snape seemed either to ignore them or not notice.

Elphaba began to grow irritated with their obnoxious giggling, and decided to turn around and give them a frustrated glare. Draco reacted by laughing even louder and Galinda joined him, making Elphaba even more irritated.

Finally Professor Snape noticed the laughter. "Ms. Thropp, is there a reason why you are being a distraction in my class?" He walked over and stood in front of Elphaba's desk menacingly.

"Oh, no, I wasn't-" Elphaba tried to explain, flustered.

"It seems as though you have no desire to pay attention in my class, which means you must already be some kind of potion-master?" Snape sneered at her. He gestured over to one of the lab tables on the side of the room, where a cauldron sat bubbling and fizzing.

"I want you to make me a memory-loss potion. It should be easy for you since you already seem to know all there is to know about potion-making."

Elphaba tried to reason with him, but he simply stood over her, his arm extended out and pointing towards the cauldron. She nervously stood and walked over to the table. A textbook laid open on the page where the memory-loss potion began. Elphaba had no clue where even to start. All the while Galinda and Draco were howling with laughter.

"Professor, please, I wasn't-" she tried once more to plead with him but he cut her off.

"Make the potion!" He snapped.

Elphaba turned back around and began to read the instructions. Hermione and Belle watched nervously as Elphaba gathered ingredients from around the classroom and started to pour them each into the steaming pot.

Snape laughed under his breath, whispering to the rest of the class, "There's no way she'll be able to figure it out. Memory-loss potions are third-year level!"

However, the more progress Elphaba made with the potion, the more she began to get the hang of it. She was reading a chant from the book, waving her hands and making the cauldron boil and bubble more. She would measure off ingredients and toss them into the pot little by little. Snape actually began to grow weary, and the class watched in anticipation.

Finally the cauldron stopped bubbling and Elphaba stopped chanting. The potion was finished. Snape approached her in disbelief.

"This can't be..." He said, examining the finished product. "It's...perfect."

Belle, Hermione, and a few other Gryffindors erupted in tremendous applause. Draco and Galinda looked sick.

"I've never seen a first-year be so successful at a potion this advanced! We must convince the Headmaster to move you into our third-year course!" Snape was shocked.

As they made their way towards their next class, Hermione and Belle were exasperated for their friend.

"How on earth did you pull that off?" Belle laughed, amazed.

"I'm not sure! Something just...came over me!" Elphaba answered nervously.

"It was really quite impressive!" Hermione said before asking Elphaba a parade of questions about the memory-loss potion. Transfiguration Class with Professor McGonogall was next. But before the trio could make their way through the door they were stopped by McGonogall herself.

"Miss Thropp, before we begin class may I have a word with you in private?" She asked. Elphaba nodded, and the professor pulled her aside to an empty corridor. "It has come to my attention that you far exceeded Professor Snape's expectations for a first-year student while brewing a memory-loss potion. Although you may not have realized it, Professor Snape rarely is impressed with the abilities of his students. Especially one so young. In fact, he suggested you be put in all advanced courses at once."

Elphaba's eyes widened. "He did?"

"However, it is both mine and Professor Dumbledore's belief that an all-advanced schedule is simply too stressful for a first-year student to endure. But because Snape insisted, we will allow you to take an advanced course in Potions. Are you okay with that, Miss Thropp?"

"Oh, yes!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Professor McGonogall cracked a smile at Elphaba's excitement. "You are a very talented student, Miss Thropp. We have very high hopes for you here at Hogwarts."

After Transfiguration Class, the three friends returned back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Many people seemed to be staring at Elphaba as she came and sat down in one of the sofas by the fireplace. Galinda Upland appeared to have made herself a following of students, mostly boys, sitting around her and catering to her every need.

"How can you stand rooming with her?" Elphaba heard one of them whisper to Galinda.

"I have no idea. And did you hear what McGonogall said? They were considering putting her in all advanced courses! What a freak!" Galinda laughed menacingly. The boys all howled and roared obnoxiously with her. It was almost like a game, who could laugh the loudest at Galinda's jokes and get her to notice him?

Elphaba was growing tired of it. Rolling her eyes, she marched over to where Galinda was sitting.

"Excuse me? You could whisper a little more quietly, you know!"

"Oh, could you hear me?" Galinda retorted sarcastically, "Gee, I'm real sorry. I'm sure you were over there just trying real hard to concentrate on all your complex potion skills!" The boys around her howled with laughter.

"Maybe I was trying to figure out the ingredients to a potion that could make my roommate bald!" Elphaba was steeping with anger. Hermione and Belle came to her side, calming her and pulling her away from the confrontation.

"She's not worth it, Elphaba. Let's just go upstairs, okay?" Hermione tried to calm her down. Elphaba wiped away a tear as they left the Common Room.

Upstairs in Elphaba's dormitory, Hermione and Belle tried comforting Elphaba. She did not cry, but instead she tensed up, refusing to speak. She was infuriated. Finally, she had found a place in the world where she belonged, and now someone was trying to bring her down.

"Elphaba, please, don't listen to her," Belle reassured her, "You are not a freak. You're incredibly talented. That's not something to be ashamed of."

"Belle's right," said Hermione. "We should be celebrating your work in Potions Class, not wasting time worrying about some dumb bimbo!"

As soon as she said this, Galinda Upland herself entered the room. They glared at her. "Why are you all looking at me like that? This is my room, too!" She smiled deviously at them.

Elphaba stood up from her bed. "Alright, Galinda. I've had enough of this. It's time we settled this witch to witch."

Galinda was surprised at this, but remained cool. "Are you suggesting a duel, Elphaba Thropp?"

"Absolutely." Elphaba said with a sinister smile. "Or are you too scared?"

"Of course not! But I do have quite a busy schedule. When exactly would we be engaging in this duel?"

Belle and Hermione tried to stop Elphaba, shaking their heads in disagreement with her. But she wasn't backing out now. "How about Friday, after dark. Edge of the woods."

Galinda tried not to look nervous. "But we aren't allowed to..." She caught herself from saying something that would make her seem scared. "Fine. The Forbidden Forest after dark, on Friday."

"Perfect. See you there." Elphaba held her glare confidently.

Galinda stared Elphaba down, trying to intimidate her but it was not working. She left the room after tossing her obnoxious blonde curls again.

"Elphaba, please tell me you aren't going through with this!" Hermione tried to reason with her.

"Trust me, guys." Elphaba reaffirmed them. "This girl is going to continue to harass me if I don't stand up to her. I have to do this."


End file.
